Aquel verano
by Sparkling-bluekuro27
Summary: Aquel verano perdieron a Tsuna, quien era más que un amigo. El dolor de su muerte les está provocando distintas reacciones, algunas más negativas que otras. /Serie de viñetas/ AU
1. I

_Katekyō Hitman Reborn! No me pertenece._

.

Aquel verano

.

Desde que su mejor amigo murió, Haru creía verlo en todos lados. Su conexión fue tan extraordinaria que aún en la muerte Tsunayoshi seguía con ella. Todos los días salían a jugar escondidas y, aunque Haru no encontraba a nadie, sabía que Tsuna siempre la encontraba primero puesto que nunca fue muy buena para esconderse.

Entre los dos hay un lazo increíble. Pero los adultos no entienden, los demás, nadie entiende. ¿Es tan difícil creer que Tsuna sigue vivo? Haru se lo ha preguntado muchísimas veces, en el tiempo que le ha dado su solitario cuarto blanco de paredes acolchadas.

.

Tsuna era amigo de todos, al menos de su círculo cercano. Y no lo juzgaba, le dejaba ser como era, un auténtico cabeza hueca. Con Tsuna siempre hablaba de lo primero que se le venía a la mente: béisbol.

 _"Con este bate puedes hacer llegar a la pelota más lejos."_

 _"Si pegas de esta forma, la pelota irá de esta manera."_

Pero ahora que su mejor amigo no estaba, ya no tenía con quién hablar de béisbol. Sí está rodeado de gente, justamente por ser jugando de béisbol, no obstante nadie está interesado en escucharlo ya que les parece demasiado pesado que su vida sólo esté dedicada a batear homeruns.

Tsuna era auténtico. Yamamoto Takeshi también lo era mientras su amigo estaba con él.

Ahora no quería estar solo pues le enfermaba la idea de pender la sonrisa que tanto le gustaba a su amigo. Estando en compañía podía fingir que todo estaba bien y repartía sonrisas para todos, mientras que estando solo, sólo había llanto.

.

Kyōko estaba consciente de que su amigo, Tsuna, estaba enamorado de ella. Decía que era bonita. Tsuna no sabía que en secreto, a Kyōko le gustaba un amigo que tenían en común y por eso ella se arreglaba.

Kyōko no había pensado en Tsuna como un novio, hasta su muerte.

Peinó su largo cabello cobrizo, despejando su rostro del copete que depositó detrás de su oreja. Pintó sus labios con un labial matte rosa intenso. Arqueó sus pestañas pobladas. Delineó sus ojos dorados. Se vistió con ropa corta y ajustada.

Adoraba que por el camino le dijeran todo tipo de piropos y es que su pareja era demasiado callada.

.

 _Aquel verano, Haru perdió a su compañero de escondidas._

 _Aquel verano, Takeshi perdió su autenticidad._

 _Aquel verano, Kyōko perdió al único chico que la quería de verdad._

.

.

 **N** del **A** : Esta será la primer parte, ya cuando se me ocurran las reacciones de los demás, subiré otras cosas.


	2. II

_Katekyō hitman Reborn! No me pertenece._

.

Aquel verano

.

Gokudera Hayato no sólo perdió un amigo, perdió las ganas de vivir. Tsuna era la razón de que siguiera vivo y ahora, sin él, no veía mucho más por lo que seguir. A pesar de las palabras de consuelo y de motivación existencial que sus cercanos le habían dicho, todo carecía de sentido. Lo suyo no era un duelo que pudiera y quisiera superar.

Sentía culpa al aceptar que Tsuna no estaba físicamente. Quería imaginarlo como lo hacía Haru, pero no podía, no podía lanzarse a la locura sin dejar de estar consciente.

¿Qué iba a hacer? Nunca se había sentido tan acorralado. Quería estar de nuevo con su amigo, pero la realidad era un obstáculo que él solo no podía superar.

Maldita realidad.

Porque la realidad no consolaba sus lágrimas, no curaba sus cortaduras, no le daba de comer y tampoco le daba ganas de seguir adelante.

Un día olfateó algo, algo que había en el aire de su sucio departamento de mala muerte. Venía de unos vecinos. Olía como un tipo de hierba quemándose.

Su mente se llenó de confusión, sus ojos se nublaron, se sintió mareado. Como pudo se frotó los ojos y después de abrirlos y cerrarlos muchas veces, lo vio. Vio a Sawada Tsunayoshi.

Estaba estupefacto.

No creía estar imaginando cosas pero antes de poder disfrutar estar de nuevo con su amigo, éste se esfumó. Hayato se sintió devastado. Corrió rápidamente a dónde creía que venía el humo. Sus fosas nasales se llenaron de golpe con ese aroma mágico que trajo a Tsuna de vuelta a su vida.

De pronto su vida dejó de ser su vida, iba a dedicarse a Tsuna para siempre.

.

 _Aquel verano, Hayato Gokudera perdió a su "menta de gato"._

.

 **N** del **A** : Tsunayoshi vendría a ser una especie de "placebo" para Gokudera, su vida estaba mal antes y después de él. "La menta de gato" es una referencia a la asociación que se hace a Gokudera con los gatos.

Ah, capítulo largo para compensar algo(? Jaja, nada, cuando pueda subo más. Conste que este lo escribí ahora (4:24 am. 26/05) y ni lo había empezado, sólo estaba en el título.

Bueno, me estoy extendiendo, espero que les haya gustado, Hayato es mi favorito 3


End file.
